Chief Engineer
]] Um passarinho disse-me que vocês não estam a ligar o motor como deve de ser. Sabes aquele gajo que constrói tudo? Bem, tu és o chefe dele! Tu és o chefe do Departamento de Engenharia, que incluí não só os Station Engineers, mas também os Atmospheric Technicians. Essencialmente, o teu trabalho é dar ordens aos teus subordinados e ter a certeza que o motor e os solares estam montado para que a energia flua. Para além de controlar o trabalho do departamento, tu também é esperado que faças as coisas normais de enginheiro e manter as Telecomms a funcionar. Para ser um bom CE é imperativo ter um bom conhecimento de como os APCs, SMES e energia funcionam, como decifrar o atmospherics, como montar a singularidade e os solares eficientemente. Requisitos mínimos: Ter a certeza que a singularidade/solares estam onlines ao inicio da ronda. Saber o que fazer quando as telecommunicações rebentam. Deveres Não é segredo nenhum que os engenheiros são muitas vezes os mais preguiçosos da tripulação da estação, e não existe cargo que ultrapasse a falta de conhecimento que um Atmospheric Technician tem sobre o seu próprio departamento. É aqui que entras! Como dito antes, os teus deveres consistem praticamente em dizer aos Engenheiros e Atmos Techs para trabalhar ou fazer o trabalho deles. Listado abaixo estam esses deverres. Ao Ínicio da Ronda ]] Cumprimenta a tua equipa pelo rádio e estabelece a tua autoridade. Descobre com qeum tu vais trabalhar e quantos deles, e tem a certeza de que toda a gente tem algo para fazer. Designa alguém para montar os solares (a não ser que alguém se voluntarie primeiro) e mete toda a gente a trabalhar na singularidade. Se tomares as rédeas nestes primeiros minutos da ronda, a maioria da engenharia seguirá as tuas ordens até ao fim da ronda. Se ficares silencioso então quando precisares de algo feito a meio da ronda, podes ter a certeza que ninguém te ouvirá. De outra forma, falar pelo canal vai ao menos dizer com quem podes contar. Se algum dos teus subordinados fugir com um fato de engenharia para explorar o espaço, deixa que eles saibam que eles vão ser presos por abandono ao dever e demitidos se não voltarem para fazer o mínimo dos deveres antes de eles fazerem o que eles querem. Com os Poderes Combinados Existem várias maneiras de ligar a estação. A não ser que saibas o que estás a fazer, fica apenas com a singularidade ao ínicio, e mete-a a funcionar o mais rápido possível. É díficil ligar uma segunda fonte de energia se a tripulação quer te linchar por não acabares a primeira. Singularidades e Ligá-las A não ser que queiras mesmo mesmo ''outra fonte de energia, esta é a tua primeira prioridade. Algumas vezes a tua equipa será competente o suficiente e só precisarás de supervisionar, mas a maior parte do tempo vai ser necessário meter as mãos na massa. Lê o guia, e tem a certeza que saibas o que fazes. Se alguém é claramente novo, ajuda-os um bocado e mostra como se monta. Se alguém está a ser um completo idiota então grita com ele e demite-o se continuar. Com isto em mente a singulariadade deve ficar online com sucesso e começar a gerar energia. É sempre boa anunciar a tripulação quando isso acontece. A Fonte de Energia Esquecida Enquanto a singularidade gera uma tonelada de energia, um engenheiro experiente sabe que é incrívelmente pouco fiável nos melhores momentos. É aqui que os solares entram. Os Solares geram uma quantidade energia decente e mantém-em a estação a correr com o mínimo da energia, enquanto tu resolves qualquer problema com a singularidade, mas eles precisam ser montados primeiro! Felizmente isto é muito mais fácil do que montar a singularidade e podes designar um dos teus subordinados para ir e completar a tarefa, melhor ainda se eles se voluntariarem. Mas lembra-te, engenharia só tem 2 fatos espaciais (protecção contra a radiação mas não contra fogo), e a atmosfericas apenas tem um (Protecção contra fogo mas não contra radiação) Nenhum idiota de fato amarelo pôe as suas mãos no teu branco e limpo fato espacial (que protege contra fogo e radiação). Por isso tem a atenção da AI e diz-lhe que esse homem está autorizado para pegar algum equipamento. Ou então faz os solares tu próprio, seu preguiçoso. Matéria sobre a Super Matéria Tu podes pedir um super matter shard pelo cargo e usá-lo em vez da singularidade. Super matter é extremamente perigoso e tu terás de construir um motor ainda mais complicado que o motor da singularidade (do nada), mas isso não é razão para não tentares, certo? Atmosia, a Grande Cidade-Estado dos Canos A singularidade está a funcionar, os solares estam liagados e a equipa da engenharia está à tua disposição. A estação tem uma fonte energia constante e estás confiante que a tua equipa consegue manter isso e reparar qualquer dano no casco. O teu trabalho está feito, certo? NÃO TÃO RÁPIDO, meu amigo! Não te esqueceste da atmospherics? Sim, é díficil de aceitar, mas este conjunto de canos e pessoal ingénuo está sobre a tua jurisdição e é a tua responsabilidade de ter a certeza que mantens toda a gente a respirar. Como o CE, tu és esperado conhecer como a atmos funciona, como optimizar, e depois como manter as pessoas de não a lixar. Felizmente, isso é tudo. Outra vez, lê o guia e aprende. Tudo o que tens de fazer com o atmos é conhecer a tripulação (podes fazer isso ao ínicio da ronda com os teus subordinados directos, visto que eles partilham o canal de engenharia), tem a certeza que eles sabem optimizar (se não faz tu - melhor ainda ensina-os), e depois volta periodicamente para assegurar que nenhum Idiota mexeu naquilo, ainda mais se a equipa da atmos é o normal bando de lunáticos babosos.. '''Por favor tem em mente que fazer a Atmospherics à prova-de-sabotagem (por exemplo ao remover o plasma do circuito) antes de ter prova suficiente IC de que alguém está a tentar sabotar é considerado metagaming.' ...E Agora? Agora que os sistema estam a funcionar na sua capacidade máxima ou estam no processo de se tornarem, podes relaxar um bocado. Aqui está o que podes fazer: * Meter uns NTSL Scripts em todos os canais, e.g. o script de notificação de trabalho. * Ouvir o rádio por buracos na estação. Quando ouvires sobre um, manda um grupo de engenheiros reparar o dano. * Verifica a Station Alert Console para ver se existem algum alarme de energia/atmos a soar pela estação. * Verifica periodicamente se ninguém mexeu na atmospherics. * Toma conta da singularidade. * Fala com a tua equipa. Certifica-te que os solares estam ligados ou no processo de serem ligados. Viva La Working Class! As a Head of Staff, you are a prime target for the Revolutionaries, and will most likely be attacked in some way. While setting up the spare emitters, stealing the RCD and holing up in Engineering is a tempting possibility, it is in extremely bad form and will be met by negative karma and general hatred towards you. In short, do not barricade yourself in Engineering during a Revolutionary round. It makes rounds take way the hell too long, and may prompt non-revolutionary engineers to invade, especially if you start dicking around with the power supply. Tips * Use emitters against blob. Shit cuts through blobs like it ain't no thang. However, the strong blob surrounding the core will sometimes regen so fast that emitters can't hurt the blob core. In that case, get a few lasers ready and shoot at the core from a tile diagonally adjacent to the emitter and between the blob and the emitter itself. The laser projectile will immediatly transfer to the line of fire from the emitter. You only need to cut a single line to the blob, every other part of it can be ignored. * Magboots don't just stop you slipping into space, they stop you slipping in general when they're activated. * All that is needed for telecomms is: receiver->mainframe->processor->mainframe->server->broadcaster. Just make sure everything is linked to each other properly and you won't need a hub. Mining and people on the DJ station are still fucked though without a hub. * Poly kills spiders in 2 to 3 seconds and can’t be hit by them (if you can get Poly to attack them). Works on carps too! * Monitor key allows you to use the message monitoring computer to read all of the PDA messages that have happened during the round. * CE’s hardsuit is fireproof, and is said to be able to hold a jetpack on the exosuit slot. * You can mute intercomms with NTSL scripting (RIP WGW lynchings). * You can scan pieces of paper with your PDA to add them to your PDA notes. Useful as a CE, just scan your monitor key and then hide it in the paper bin. * The message monitor console in telecoms can be used to forge PDA messages. Go to the last option, to send a system administrator message, and change the name and title. (They don't have to be on the manifest, even.) Law Abiding Engineer "OH GOD IT'S LOOSE, CALL THE SHUTTLE!" -Poly You have easy access to anything of any real importance on the station, with the added bonus of being regarded only slightly more important than the RD (in that at least your own department listens to you, most of the time). You have the ability to completely ruin the station by fucking with telecoms, subverting the AI with the circuit board in tech storage, sabotaging atmospherics and the engine, and hide away safely in space with EVA gear. Remember that an extra-capacity oxygen tank filled to 1013kPa lasts a very, very, very long time. Have fun! Category: Cargos